


On the Subject of Trust

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Character Study, Multi, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loving was easy.  Jack had practice.  It was <i>trust</i> he'd forgotten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my vacation, and the fabulous Aibhinn beta'd it for me. (It's amazing how many word juxtaposition problems you end up with when you've been scribbling in a 4" x 6" notebook).
> 
> Self-indulgent kinky smut. You've been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm sure the BBC is relieved.

Jack kept falling in love. "You'll have that problem," an instructor at the Agency academy had told him, once. "The charmers mostly do, and the ones who don't, mostly don't feel anything." He's old enough to know better: It never ends well. But that never seemed to stop him.

He knew he could fall for Rose when he discovered he couldn't push her around. He started falling for the Doctor when he couldn't charm him. Loving was easy. Jack had practice. It was _trust_ he'd forgotten.

At first, it was simple enough, because he had no choice. He trusted the Doctor not to leave him on a planet without a breathable atmosphere. He trusted Rose to keep him at arm's length because she was with the Doctor, and her time-period didn't do shared partners or triads. That trust gave him an unexpected measure of freedom--to be _himself_ , without the Doctor doing something rash. It was a heady thing, after the strictures of 1941.

Rose began trusting Jack with the Doctor about the same time the Doctor began trusting Jack to help with the TARDIS maintenance. He had one unexpected conversation with Rose where she decided they were in the same boat regarding the Doctor, and he realized he'd gone and fallen in love with her, too. He didn't get odd looks from her anymore, and the next time she didn't know which spanner to hand the Doctor, Jack was quietly there to do it.

But after that, it was harder not to look at Rose when she wasn't paying attention. The Doctor caught him at it, once, and Jack didn't know what was on his own face, but instead of the alien's usual aggressive possessiveness, there was something sad and distant in the Time Lord's eyes. That was when Jack knew the Doctor trusted him with Rose. More, it was the first time he was absolutely certain the Doctor felt for Rose exactly the way Jack had guessed, and for some reason, refused to act on it.

He loved them. He didn't want to, but there it was. Falling into bed with either or both of them would have been natural--so of course, it didn't happen. He trusted the Doctor not to push them away, and he trusted Rose to be the conscience they both, occasionally, lacked. He finally decided that the Doctor didn't trust himself with Rose, and nothing she or Jack could do seemed to change that.

Then the TARDIS trusted them with her Doctor, and the Doctor trusted them with the darkness behind his eyes. Falling into bed was secondary--almost an afterthought. Somewhere in the middle of the kind of deeply fulfilling sex you can only have with people you love, Jack realized that the Doctor and Rose were both trusting him with their moments of vulnerability, and Jack just . . . wasn't. Because for him, there was nothing vulnerable about sex. As much as he wanted to give them something more, there was nothing left to give.

***

  
It was a fantastic day. They stopped a pirate take-over of a 43rd century Durillian mining colony. The governor threw a small party in celebration. They ate, Rose danced, the Doctor asked questions about the mining operation, and Jack flirted. The Doctor occasionally threw Rose's dance partners and Jack's conversational partners the kind of looks he used to throw at Jack over Rose, right after they started traveling together. Which made Jack enjoy the flirting more, not less.

In a holding pattern in the Vortex, it became a fantastic night. This kind of adventure always got his blood up, and Rose's. The Doctor might deny Jack's accusation that he's possessive, but he definitely got something out of taking his partners to bed when other people had been admiring them--even if he wouldn't admit it.

It was one of those occasions when things worked out so that Jack got everything his way. He couldn't think of a better way to end the day than buried to the hilt in Rose, who writhed wantonly beneath him, while the Doctor moved in him almost savagely.

When they lay together, limp and spent and covered in sweat, Rose blinked owlishly and said, "I wish you could really let go with us, Jack." Jack stared at her, his brain trying to catch up with her words. She smiled and caught her tongue between her teeth, and an interest he thought was fairly well sated perked at the sight. "We'd catch you."

Jack sighed and smiled at her. "It's not you," he said, covering her lips with his own and tasting the soft sweetness that was uniquely Rose.

The Doctor's arm brushed Jack's ribs as the other man ran his hand along Rose's hip. She made small sounds into Jack's mouth, and he found himself moaning sharply in return as the Doctor's teeth closed at the bend where his neck met his shoulder.

Rational thought had become trickier when the Doctor asked, "What do you need, Jack? What makes you feel that safe?"

Unfair question, trapped between them as he was. He hesitated, caught between a reasonable response and the sudden silence invoked by the Doctor's choice of words, but his body reacted, and he knew it. "I feel safe with you," he said.

Rose grinned, and her eyes met the Doctor's over Jack's shoulder. "Do you think he doesn't want to tell us, or does he think he's goin' to embarrass me?"

Jack groaned and hid his face in her shoulder. His lovers held him, but neither one of them gave him a straight line he might use to wiggle out of this. He could give them what they wanted, and he wanted to do it: to give them his own unguarded moments, not in trade for theirs, but because he loved them. But he really didn't know how Rose would react.  


***

  
It's been years since Jack's indulged himself this way, and longer since he trusted his partner enough to really let go. So there's a little fear as the Doctor wraps a soft restraint around his arm where his wrist strap usually goes. He both wants and doesn't want to watch.

He meets the Doctor's eyes, instead, finding only love there. That makes his heart beat faster than the restraint. He looks at Rose, where the love is mixed with curiosity. That relentless, sensible mind of hers accepts that this is sex, that it does something for Jack, but she didn't expect it and she wants to know _why_.

He smiles at her and she kisses him. He lets her lead, leaves her control of the kiss, and she takes his breath away. When he can think again, his hands are secured to the headboard he's kneeling in front of, a precious moment lost sweetly to the pair of them.

Rose reaches toward the Doctor and draws her hand back with a length of black fabric dangling from it, dug from the same "attic" the restraints were found in. "You want this?" she asks, still curious and genuinely wanting to know.

She has no idea how much those words turn him on. "Oh. Yeah," he breathes.

"Say 'please' to her," the Doctor suggests, amused. Jack's not sure the Doctor really plays this game, but . . . nine hundred years old: The Doctor knows how the game is played.

Jack looks at Rose, all beautiful breasts and lush hips and creamy skin, and still hesitating. "Please, Rose." His voice is rough with a need he's neither surprised nor ashamed to feel.

She smiles again and brings the fabric up. His breath catches in his throat as it goes across his eyes and she ties the blindfold tight.

The Doctor's fingers play up and down Jack's spine as Rose slips under his arm and around behind him. The Doctor's hand stills and small, wet sounds tell him his lovers are kissing. He moans.

Fingernails slide up his ribs, lightly . . . and then not lightly. He gasps. "You want this?" Rose asks again.

He doesn't even know what "this" is. He trusts. "Please."

The sting across his ass isn't pain, just sensation. It's a pleasingly sharp line that falls repeatedly across his skin, and he finds himself making small noises he doesn't quite intend to. It stops like sudden silence after being in a noisy room. A large palm drags slow circles over his sensitized skin. Jack moans and wriggles against it. Rose giggles.

"Spread your knees, Captain," the Doctor says, mockingly. Jack does, inching them apart across the duvet. The mattress bobs as someone's weight shifts and Jack feels teeth close on his bicep. They've known for awhile that he likes to be bitten, and likes the marks, after. It's distracting, and he doesn't feel how vulnerable his position is until a touch brushes the delicate skin between his legs. He gasps, then whimpers as strong fingers play perilous games with his balls. He shudders. "What do you want, Jack?" the Doctor says.

Jack can't find words. All that will come is "Please." A palm slaps across the sweet spot where thigh meets ass and his hips jerk forward. Rose's small hand goes around the base of his cock, and then she's taking him in her mouth.

The Doctor alternates between slaps that drive him forward into Rose's mouth and nails dragged threateningly along the inside of his thigh. Rose brings him close to the edge, but doesn't let him slip over it. "Don't come, Jack." The Doctor's voice is loud in his ear.

There are fingers, then, slick and not enough, reaching inside him. They ghost across his prostate and it takes everything he's got to follow the Doctor's instruction. Rose's lips draw away, the sudden loss pulling a strangled sound from his throat. The Doctor lays a hand at the base of Jack's spine, controlling the angle of his hips, and adds another finger. Jack tries to push back against him, but the hand prevents that.

"What do you want?" Rose is asking, but it's useless--he can't shape words to save his life. After awhile, the Doctor's fingers leave him. He whimpers, wanting, but having lost track of what he wants. "Jack, roll over," Rose says.

Jack tries, and finds that his wrists are free. He ends up on his back. Someone shifts a pillow under his hips, and his wrists are claimed again and fastened above his head. The tip of a tongue rings his nipple. He writhes. He'd beg, but he can't remember how.

Weight shifts on the bed, very near his head. He knows Rose is kneeling over him when he smells her. He opens his mouth and she settles lower. He flicks his tongue through her folds, wanting to make her shudder above him.

There's a touch at his anus and his hips strain toward it. The Doctor enters him in a rough, sure stroke and he cries out around Rose. Then the only thought he can summon is a profound desire to please his lovers, feeding steadily at Rose while the Doctor has his way with him. His neglected cock is an almost-forgotten misery.

He brings Rose, once and again, and registers the Doctor's voicing approval. He's working on a third time when fingers go gently around his cock. "Jack." It's the Doctor's voice, and it's insistent, so he tries to focus. "Jack. When I come, so can you." The words are punctuated by a single cool stroke up his cock, and colored flashes threaten at the edges of Jack's shuttered eyes.

He tongues Rose's clit again, suckles at it, and hears her cry out. She rolls to the side of him, one leg still trailing across his chest as the Doctor's thrusts grow erratic. He pushes his hips into the Doctor's hand, feeling the other man's weight start to settle on him even as the darkness behind his eyes fills with stars and release surges over him, sweeping him away.

Some time later, Rose tugs the blindfold from his eyes. She looks into them, smiling a little, and says, "Told you we'd catch you."

"I trust you," Jack says.


End file.
